Etincelle
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Un voile de ténèbres, une étincelle au fond des yeux... Une étoile au fond du coeur.
1. Attente

**Titre:** Etincelle (encore un titre bizarre... :') )

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent aux fabuleuses Clamp! Puissent-elles toujours créer de si merveilleuses histoires :) !

**Genre:** Euh... Je suis incapable de choisir un genre pour ce truc... En tout cas, ce n'est pas joyeux... (mais est-ce si triste que cela?)

**Note:** C'était censé être un one-shot, et puis je me suis laissée emporter... Et aussi, l'histoire n'est pas évidente à écrire d'une traite. Alors, je vais faire de mon mieux, pour chaque chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaise :) ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) !

**Note 2:** Ah, et puis, c'est ma première fanfiction sur X/1999, mais pas ma première sur ce personnage, hi hi hi ;) !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) .

* * *

Etincelle, chapitre I : Attente

Debout sur le toit d'un immeuble, tout près du Rainbow Bridge **(1)**, l'homme observait les lumières de Tokyo à travers la fumée de sa cigarette, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Un corps sans vie gisait au sol à ses pieds, la poitrine transpercée. Les doigts de l'homme étaient poisseux de son sang, et l'excitation causée par le meurtre courait encore le long de son échine, mais c'est un regard vide qu'il jeta au cadavre.

"Vivre", hein?

Son sourire s'agrandit, plus moqueur que jamais. Cependant, alors que l'homme levait la tête vers le ciel, tentant d'apercevoir les étoiles malgré les lumières vives de la ville en contrebas, ce sourire s'adoucit étrangement.

La cigarette, qu'il ne fumait plus, se consumait d'elle-même, lentement, et sa fumée s'élevait en volutes qui tourbillonnaient vers la nuit noire, entraînant ses pensées dans leur sillage.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Un dernier gémissement, un râle, et le corps s'effondra au sol. Sa vie s'en était allée en un dernier feu d'artifice écarlate, et remontait maintenant le long du bras de la femme, imprégnant tout son être comme le sang imprégnait ses vêtements et ses doigts, faisant frissonner tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cette sensation.

Elle sentait la Vie vibrer en elle, pauvre instant unique et éphémère accordé aux hommes, et qui la réchauffait comme un doux soleil.

Puis elle crut entendre un bruissement et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Alors le soleil s'éteignit en elle comme on souffle une bougie. La Vie s'écoula hors d'elle comme le liquide carmin s'écoulait le long de ses bras.

A des kilomètres de là, elle savait que le Cerisier avait reçu son dû pour ce soir, et elle le _sentait_ remuer de contentement sous le vent léger.

Elle, elle se sentait plus froide et morte que jamais.

La Vie.

Il n'y avait que lors de son "travail" qu'elle la ressentait, elle, le Sakurazukamori. Le "Gardien de la Tombe du Cerisier". L'assassin aux mille visages et sans existence au service de la Mort elle-même.

La Vie.

Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle _tuait_ qu'elle la ressentait, mais à peine s'en saisissait-elle qu'on la lui retirait aussitôt. Ce qu'elle ôtait aux autres, elle ne pouvait le posséder elle-même.

Pff, c'était pitoyable.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Cependant, ce sourire s'effaça vite, et une lueur s'alluma alors au fond de ses prunelles. Une lueur vive qui étincelait comme le triomphe.

Car tout cela, c'était terminé à présent. Depuis ce jour, quelque chose avait changé en elle.

Ce jour-là, elle avait trouvé une chose que le Cerisier ne parviendrait jamais à lui retirer. Une chose qu'elle conservait jalousement au fond de son être, et qui était plus précieuse qu'elle-même, plus précieuse que la Vie...

Plus précieuse que tout.

Elle bondit sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche et commença à sauter de toit en toit, vive et silencieuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient librement derrière elle, et c'est à peine si son kimono de soie bruissait sous le vent du soir.

Une obscurité lourde comme le plomb recouvrait la ville, une obscurité si épaisse et si profonde que ni les lampadaires, ni les étoiles, ne parvenaient à la percer totalement. Cependant, elle s'y déplaçait avec aisance. Etre de ténèbres invisible dans cette sombre nuit, elle s'élançait d'immeuble en immeuble, ses yeux couleur de sang fixés sur un point lointain, et plus elle se rapprochait de son but, plus son coeur s'emballait, plus l'éclat de son regard pourpre, à peine visible sous la pâle lumière de la lune, s'intensifiait.

Depuis ce jour, _il_ l'attendait.

Enfin, elle atteignit sa destination: une somptueuse villa typiquement japonaise. A la lumière des lanternes accrochées à l'entrée, on pouvait apercevoir, derrière la clôture encadrant la villa, les cimes des arbres du jardin, et l'on devinait déjà dans la semi-obscurité que l'un d'eux dominait tous les autres par sa grandeur et sa magnificence: un Cerisier, dont les fleurs étrangement écarlates luisaient sous les rayons lunaires.

A peine arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte de l'entrée avec fracas, la fit claquer violemment derrière elle et se précipita dans le jardin, guidée seulement par les lanternes suspendues aux branches des arbres.

Au centre du jardin, non loin du Cerisier, se tenait un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène encadraient un visage fin, mais inexpressif. Ses yeux étaient d'une troublante couleur dorée, mais ne semblaient refléter que le vide.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, le souffle court. Et, le voyant ainsi en train de l'attendre, un intense bien-être explosa soudain en elle, se répandant dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Ses yeux rubis s'animèrent soudain d'un vif éclat.

L'entendant, l'enfant se tourna vers elle. Puis, la fixant de ses yeux dorés mais vides, il dit simplement:

- Bienvenue à la maison, Maman.

Le coeur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine. Avec un sourire tendre, elle courut vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir, Seïshiro...

* * *

Note: 

**(1)** : Cela veut dire "Le Pont de l'Arc-en-ciel"! Cela veut dire "Le Pont de l'Arc-en ciel"! Hihi, c'est _trop_ beau :) ! (pardon pour ce léger accès d'enthousiasme, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... )

* * *

L'auteur, _toute heureuse _: Youpi, le premier chapitre est terminé! Hihihi, qu'est-ce que je suis contente :) ! 

Seïshiro, _la main sur les yeux_ : Une question. Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est. Que. Cela?

L'auteur,_ en souriant_ : Euh... Une fanfiction écrite par une fan follement fan des Clamp?

Seïshiro, _soupire_ : Pourquoi encore moi?

L'auteur, _insouciante_ : Bah... J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que tu avais dans la tête! Et puis... je t'aime bien :) !

Seïshiro, _le regard soudain étincelant_ : Tu sais ce qui t'attend si l'histoire ne me plaît pas?

L'auteur, _jette un coup d'oeil sur le chapitre suivant _: ... Euh... Je suis mal barrée, alors... (_sourit bêtement_)

Seïshiro, _marmonne_ : Et moi, je le sens mal...

L'auteur, _courbette vers les lecteurs_ : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue! Surtout, n'hésitez-pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions, ou au moins pour me rassurer: je ne suis pas la seule à me poser des questions sur l'enfance de Seï, si?

Seïshiro: QUOI!

L'auteur, _n'aperçoit pas l'aura meurtrière derrière elle_ : Sur ce, gros bisous à tous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :) !


	2. Rencontre

**Titre:** Etincelle

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent aux fabuleuses Clamp! Puissent-elles toujours créer de si merveilleuses histoires :) !

**Résumé:** "Ce jour-là".

**Genre:** Euh... Je suis incapable de choisir un genre pour ce truc... En tout cas, ce n'est pas joyeux... (mais est-ce si triste que cela?)

**Note:** Cette fanfiction est née d'une question que je me suis posée: "Quel genre d'enfant était Seïshiro?" , mais ce n'est que mon humble vision des choses :) ! J'espère toutefois que cela vous plaira...

**Note 2:** Un grand grand merci à Sofela, Lyra Squirrel et Altayr pour leurs si gentilles reviews et leurs encouragements si chaleureux! Le chapitre est un peu court, mais voilà la suite :) !

Bonne lecture à tous :) !

* * *

Oui. Depuis ce jour, tout avait changé. Ce jour, où elle l'avait "rencontré"... 

Le jour de sa naissance.

Etincelle, chapitre II : Rencontre

Elle l'avait mis au monde dans sa grande villa, assistée seulement de deux jeunes filles qu'elle avait engagées pour l'occasion.

Elle ne se fiait à personne sinon elle-même, aussi était-il hors de question pour elle d'engager un quelconque domestique, ne serait-ce que pour effectuer les tâches ménagères. Mais, au cas où il y aurait eu des problèmes avec l'accouchement, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit "en état" d'appeler les urgences...

Même si elle avait dû cacher aux deux jeunes domestiques les véritables raisons de "l'absence" du père...

Et que le fait de dépendre de quelqu'un l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Heureusement, l'accouchement se déroula sans encombre, et les jeunes filles n'eurent même pas à intervenir, ce qui arracha à la femme, malgré la douleur, un rictus de triomphe. **(1)**

L'enfant était né sans un cri, sans un pleur. Etendue sur le lit, elle s'en saisit sans délicatesse, sous le regard médusé des domestiques qui ne savaient pas si elles avaient plus peur de cet enfant étrangement silencieux ou de cette femme dont les yeux, en fixant son propre fils, exprimaient la plus totale indifférence.

Elle observait en effet l'enfant, et commençait même à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir en faire quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas l'habituelle couleur bleu nuit de ceux des nouveaux-nés, mais possédaient déjà cette étrange couleur dorée qui leur était caractéristique. Cependant, à peine ouverts, ils semblèrent s'éteindre aussitôt, comme si d'un seul regard, l'enfant avait déjà jugé le monde, et estimé qu'il ne méritait pas son attention.

Face à ces profonds yeux or qui n'exprimaient pourtant que le néant, la jeune femme se sentit aspirée, comme face à un gigantesque trou noir. Quelque chose, comme un épais voile de ténèbres, sembla soudain se déchirer en elle, et elle entendit alors distinctement, pour la première fois depuis sa propre naissance, résonner au fond d'elle les battements de son propre coeur, avec violence...

Comme s'il venait lui-même de naître.

Elle faillit lâcher l'enfant sous le coup de la surprise. Elle se reprit cependant rapidement, et, inspirant et expirant fortement pour se calmer, réaffermit lentement sa prise sur le nouveau-né.

Mais ses bras tremblaient légèrement.

L'enfant, lui, la fixait de ses yeux d'or et de néant, l'expression tellement sereine que l'on pouvait se demander s'il venait effectivement de naître, ou s'il n'avait pas déjà tout vu, tout vécu, à l'image d'un vieillard que rien n'aurait pu plus ni étonner, ni atteindre.

Enfant sans regard et sans voix **(2)**, il semblait être né du Silence et de la Nuit.

Et puis soudain, plongeant à nouveau son regard écarlate dans l'infini doré des prunelles du petit être, elle comprit.

Alors, elle posa doucement son doigt sur le petit nez de l'enfant, avec une tendresse qui la surprit elle-même **(3), p**uis, avant même de lui donner un prénom, avant même de prendre pleinement conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait, elle murmura:

- Ce sera toi...

Et elle le serra contre elle, maladroitement, mais avec une douceur infinie, comme par peur qu'il ne se brise.

Loin de rassurer les deux jeunes filles, ce revirement soudain dans le comportement de leur patronne ne fit que les terroriser davantage. Voyant qu'elle ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention, elles quittèrent la maison sans demandre leur reste, et avec l'intention de ne plus jamais y remettre le pied.

Dans le jardin s'élevaient avec le vent les ricanements moqueurs d'un Cerisier solitaire.

* * *

Notes:

**(1)** : Pff, la fierté... Ce n'est pas possible... Non mais oh, il aurait pu arriver malheur au pauvre Seï!

**(2)** : "Enfant (...) sans regard, et sans voix" : c'est une citation de Victor Hugo. Je trouvais qu'elle convenait parfaitement! (l'auteur qui se dit que quand même, c'est bizarre de citer Victor Hugo dans une fanfiction, et qu'il ne doit y avoir qu'elle pour faire ce genre de chose...).

**(3)** : C'est un geste que j'adore avoir avec les petits enfants. Elle, elle le fait avec Seï, elle a de la chaaaaannnnnnnnnnnce!

* * *

L'auteur, _aux anges_ : Youpi, un nouveau chapitre de terminé! Il est court, mais j'adoooooooooore ce chapitre :) ! 

Seïshiro, _saisit l'auteur par le col et murmure, d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle en a les cheveux qui se dressent sur le crâne_ : Etais-tu obligée de remonter jusque-_là_?

L'auteur, _pas rassurée du tout_ : Mais... Il fallait bien que j'explique "ce jour-là"...

Seïshiro, _continue à susurrer_ : Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe qui: un des Anges, ou bien alors le Kamui des Sceaux, ou la pyromancienne, la petite, le journaliste, le moine de Koya, la prêtresse d'Isé, mais non... Il a fallu que ce soit _moi_. Tu ne sais décidément pas à qui tu t'es attaquée...

L'auteur, _étonnée_ : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cité Subaru?

Seïshiro, _la lâche aussitôt_ : ...

L'auteur, _retrouve soudain son sourire _: Ben oui: tu as cité tout le monde, sauf lui!

Seïshiro, _se retourne, l'expression parfaitement neutre et impénétrable_ : Bon, raconte ce que tu veux sur moi. De toute façon, cela m'est égal.

Et il s'en va.

L'auteur, _reste figée_ : Ben?... (_puis soudain, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres_) Il est trop mignon :) ...

... Euh, nous rappelons aimablement à l'auteur que ce personnage si "mignon" vient de manquer la tuer...

L'auteur, _des étoiles plein les yeux_ : Ce n'est pas grave... Il est troooooooop mimi!...

L'auteur étant hors service pour le moment (pardon pour le dérangement), c'est donc moi, le narrateur, qui vous invite à poster des reviews, si vous le désirez. Merci à tous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!

L'auteur, _des petits coeurs volant tout partout autour d'elle _: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!...

... En espérant que l'auteur aura repris ses esprits d'ici là...


	3. Trois petits mots

**Titre:** Etincelle

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent aux fabuleuses Clamp! Puissent-elles toujours créer de si merveilleuses histoires :) !

**Genre:** Euh... Je suis incapable de choisir un genre pour ce truc... En tout cas, ce n'est pas joyeux... (mais est-ce si triste que cela?)

**Note:** Cette fanfiction est née d'une question que je me suis posée: "Quel genre d'enfant était Seïshiro?" , mais ce n'est que mon humble vision des choses :) ! J'espère toutefois que cela vous plaira...

**Note 2:** Je remercie de tout mon coeur Sofela, Lyra Squirrel, Altayr et Kokoroyume pour leurs reviews qui, à chaque fois, me transportent de joie! Gros gros bisous à vous :) .

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire :) !

* * *

Etincelle, chapitre III : Trois petits mots

Ce jour-là, un sentiment était né en elle: un sentiment brûlant comme la flamme, mais qui se déversait en elle tel un torrent, bouleversant tout sur son passage. Un sentiment qui pouvait être tour à tour doux et violent, calme et tempête. Un sentiment à la fois feu et eau, et qui, jour après jour, ne faisait que croître et s'affermir au fond d'elle, au point de la dévorer toute entière...

Un bien drôle de sentiment.

Ce sentiment, elle l'avait d'abord tout simplement nié, refusé de tout son être et de toutes ses forces, mais il avait fini par s'imposer à elle, tel une évidence...

Maintenant, plus que jamais, tandis qu'elle enlaçait toujours le petit garçon et que son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, au risque de se décrocher.

Elle s'écarta de l'enfant, à regret, et le fixa de ses prunelles sanguines, avec, sur les lèvres, le petit sourire tendre qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, et qui, lui aussi, était né ce jour-là.

Après huit ans d'existence, les yeux de l'enfant étaient toujours aussi dorés et vides... et toujours aussi fascinants. Elle plongea dans ce regard dirigé uniquement vers elle avec délice, et, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux noirs et soyeux, elle murmura doucement:

- Je t'aime...

Parce-qu'il n'y avait que ce sentiment-là pour exploser ainsi en elle et emporter avec lui à la fois sa raison et ses sens, en un tourbillon de couleurs et de sensations capable de la tirer hors d'elle-même.

Elle le serra contre elle une fois de plus.

L'enfant ne réagit pas. Habitué à ces marques d'affection, il se laissa totalement faire, se contentant d'observer le visage de la femme au-dessus de lui, les yeux à peine écarquillés.

D'observer ces prunelles écarlates qui pétillaient, comme réchauffées par un feu intérieur et invisible.

D'observer ces lèvres carminées qui esquissaient un sourire doux comme une caresse.

Alors le regard du petit garçon se perdit au loin, par-delà les arbres du jardin, et il murmura lentement, presque sans s'en rendre compte, presque avec difficuté, toujours niché au creux des bras maternels:

- Ai... mer...?

La jeune femme recula légèrement tandis qu'un éclair de tristesse traversait ses yeux de sang.

xxx

"Je t'aime"

Auparavant, ces mots n'avaient aucune signification pour elle.

Ces mots, qu'étaient-ils donc? Juste trois petits termes collés les uns à côté des autres. Trois petits mots futiles, sans sens, et bien fragiles en vérité.

Trois petits mots de toute manière vains, puisque l'être humain était destiné à mourir.

Mais ce que la jeune femme ne s'avouait pas à elle-même, c'était que ces trois petits termes, aussi futiles soient-ils, l'intriguaient. Ces trois petits mots sans importance, mais dont finalement elle ignorait le sens véritable...

Et puis ce jour-là, le voile mystérieux qui les recouvrait se déchira enfin.

En plongeant pour la première fois son regard dans celui de l'enfant, tout se fit jour dans son esprit, et son coeur fut soudain rempli de ce sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, un sentiment sur le coup si intense qu'il avait menacéde l'engloutir.

Un sentiment qui n'avait pour origine qu'une seule personne, n'était tourné que vers elle, et n'avait pour fin qu'elle.

Alors, ces trois petits mots s'imposèrent tout simplement à elle, comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ces mots s'offrirent à elle, en toute simplicité, et c'était cet enfant qui détenait, sans le savoir, la clef qui les avait libérés de leur prison.

Et, depuis, elle veillait jalousement sur ces petits mots qu'elle possédait enfin, les dissimulant au plus profond d'elle-même, les cachant de la vue du monde au milieu de sombres et épaisses ténèbres.

Mais ces mots étaient aussi Lumière et, au coeur même de leur obscure demeure, ils continuaient de briller, chaque jour avec plus de force, chaque jour avec plus d'intensité. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour les enfouir au fond de son coeur, elle les sentait la brûler, toujours un peu plus...

Mais cela lui était égal.

Parce-que malgré tout, ces trois petits mots qui doucement la rongeaient, et qui, elle le savait, causeraient un jour sa perte, elle les chérissait plus que tout. Parce-que malgré tout, ces trois petits mots, elle était simplement heureuse qu'ils soient enfin à _elle_.

Ces trois petits mots, elle était tout simplement heureuse de pouvoir enfin en apprécier la saveur dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle les prononçait.

Elle entendit soudain le vent souffler entre les branches du Cerisier et resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour du petit garçon.

Ces mots avaient été gravés au plus profond de son être, et personne ne pourrait jamais les en retirer. _Personne_. Ce sentiment n'était rien qu'à elle, et le serait pour l'éternité.

Mais l'enfant, lui...

"Ai... mer...?"

Son regard rencontra celui du petit garçon et elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

Lui ne possédait pas ces mots. Paradoxalement, c'était lui qui les lui avait appris, sans toutefois les connaître lui-même.

Ou, tout du moins, sans les connaître _encore_.

Alors il cherchait. Il observait, et cherchait de toute son âme à comprendre ces trois mots qu'elle prononçait avec tant de douceur. Mais il avait beau tendre les mains pour essayer de les saisir, ils lui échappaient, coulaient entre ses doigts comme de l'eau, semblant presque le fuir.

Il avait beau tambouriner comme un fou contre la porte derrière laquelle ils se cachaient, celle-ci restait obstinément close. Il possédait la clef qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte de sa mère, pas la sienne.

Cette dernière, c'était _quelqu'un d'autre_ qui la possédait.

Ainsi, la signification de ce sentiment lui restait obscure malgré tous ses efforts, et lui demeurait finalement creux et vide.

Mais elle les avait bien devinées, les questions qui se bousculaient malgré tout dans l'esprit de l'enfant, comme dans le sien autrefois.

Elle les avait bien senties, ces questions qui le hantaient sans cesse, tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, toujours les mêmes, et auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

Cependant, elle attendrait qu'il les lui pose pour tenter de l'éclairer.

Tout comme elle, son fils n'avait confiance en personne, sinon en lui-même. Il ne croyait en rien et ne se fiait à personne, même pas à sa propre mère. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle l'avait bien remarqué...

Son fils, tout comme elle, était fier et obstiné.

Il ne criait ni ne pleurait après s'être blessé.

Il se relevait seul après être tombé.

Il chercherait seul les réponses à ses questions.

Alors, obstinément elle aussi, elle attendrait.

* * *

L'auteur, _heureuse et songeuse_ : Je suis finalement arrivée au bout de ce chapitre, youpi :) ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, surtout la deuxième partie: je n'arrivais pas à bien exprimer ce que je voulais, et mes phrases ne me convenaient pas trop. Raaaaah! Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la tête de Seïïï! (Seïshiro: Encore heureux... ; l'auteur: Maiheu! T.T ; Seïshiro: Et avec ma mère, tu y arrives mieux? ; l'auteur, _hésitante_ : Bah c'est que... Pas vraiment en fait, parce-que, euh... (_avec une toute petite voix_) Je ne pense pas véritablement à _elle_ lorsque je parle de ses sentiments... Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus facile! ; Seïshiro: ... Je vois. En vérité, toi aussi tu es "obstinée". ; l'auteur, _toute penaude_ : Dé... désolée! T.T) Et puis, il y a deux jours, j'ai réécrit le passage qui m'embêtait le plus, presque d'une seule traite, et en changeant presque toutes mes phrases :) ! Les mots se sont "imposés à moi", si je puis dire, hihi! C'est quand même bizarre, l'inspiration... (haha, je crois que j'aime bien le mot "bizarre" :) ! ) 

Au final, je suis tout de même contente :) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Le prochain chapitre est normalement le dernier, à part si je le coupe (mais je n'ai pas envie...) . Je ne suis décidément pas douée pour équilibrer mes chapitres, hihi :) !

Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes bavardages :) . Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, gros bisous, et à bientôt pour la suite :) !

Maeve


	4. Douleur

**Titre:** Etincelle

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent aux géniales Clamp :) ! Les deux oiseaux, eux, sont à moi, et... je m'excuse humblement auprès d'eux.

**Résumé:** Comme quoi certains sentiments sont universels, et comme quoi on ne peut se moquer de ces sentiments impunément...

**Genre:** Youpi, j'ai trouvé un genre pour ce chapitre :) ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que lorsque je trouve le genre, il faut que ce soit angst? T.T Ce chapitre est triste, à tel point que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour l'écrire...

**Note:** Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui ont attendu ce chapitre! Comme je m'y attendais, je me suis emballée, et du coup, ce chapitre est très long, et... j'ai finalement dû couper. T.T Ce chapitre n'est donc que l'avant-dernier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) ! Je vais faire tout mon possible pour soigner ma fin au mieux, hihi :) !

**Note 2:** Un gros bisou aux personnes qui ont reviewé et qui m'encouragent :) !

Bonne lecture à tous :) !

* * *

Etincelle, chapitre IV : Douleur

Elle avait pris l'habitude de venir voir quelques instants l'enfant chaque jour avant de partir à son "travail". Dans ces moments, elle aimait tout particulièrement l'observer sans être vue, dissimulée derrière un tronc d'arbre ou dans un coin de mur. Le sentir à la fois si loin et si proche d'elle l'emplissait toujours d'une douce mélancolie, et cachée à son regard, elle avait alors l'impression de lui dérober quelques instants d'existence, quelques bribes de lui-même, et ces moments volés n'en devenaient du même coup que plus précieux à ses yeux.

C'est au cours de l'une de ses "observations" qu'elle le surprit un jour en plein questionnement.

Ce jour-là, elle le trouva dans le jardin, et comme à son habitude se cacha aussitôt derrière la colonne la plus proche afin de l'observer à loisir. Mais, chose étrange, l'enfant ne se promenait pas, ne bougeait même pas.

Il se tenait seul au milieu des arbres, immobile et accroupi, et ses yeux vides et dorés fixaient avec intensité une petite forme étendue sur le sol.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, et ses prunelles de sang se plissèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de distinguer ce que son _fils_ pouvait bien fixer avec autant d'attention.

Un oiseau.

Un oisillon était couché dans l'humus du jardin, sur le dos. Ses petites ailes battaient l'air maladroitement et ses pattes griffaient frénétiquement le sol en de vaines tentatives pour se relever. Sa petite poitrine se levait et se soulever en un rythme de plus en plus saccadé.

Ses cris s'élevaient dans le silence du jardin: cris d'incompréhension face à ce qui lui arrivait, cris de terreur et de souffrance...

Cris d'agonie.

Et, au-dessus de lui, deux prunelles dorées et impassibles le regardaient froidement mourir.

xxx

En apercevant l'oiseau, la jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules.

Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire oisillon tombé du nid. Il avait dû se briser les vertèbres lors de sa chute et n'en avait apparemment plus pour longtemps.

Elle laissa couler sur le petit animal un regard teinté d'une indifférence glacée.

Un oiseau de plus ou de moins, qu'importe? Ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur son fils et retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise.

L'enfant ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'oisillon, semblant noter chacun de ses gestes. Son visage demeurait impassible et froid, mais ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés par la concentration, et un peu de sueur perlait sur son front, preuve, en cette douce journée de printemps, qu'il se tenait là sans bouger depuis longtemps, maintenant.

Le jardin était grouillant de vie, autour de lui: d'autres oiseaux volaient paresseusement dans un ciel d'un bleu limpide, et une multitude d'insectes commençait à émerger de l'humus souterrain pour profiter du soleil qui baignait les lieux de sa lumière chaleureuse.

Mais lui était indifférent à tout cela. Il fixait l'oisillon agonisant, si intensément que l'on pouvait se demander s'il était possible qu'il en fît _autrement_: il ne regardait que lui, comme s'il _ne voyait que_ _lui_. Il se montrait si insensible au monde extérieur que l'on pouvait se demander si ce dernier existait encore à ses yeux... ou s'il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il existât.

Il fixait le petit animal comme s'il désirait le _disséquer_ de son regard doré, et son esprit paraissait tout entier occupé à cette tâche comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Plus _rien_...

Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une irrépressible colère bouillir du tréfonds de son être.

Il n'avait tout simplement _pas le droit_ d'accorder autant d'attention à une petite chose aussi insignifiante. PAS LE DROIT! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc? Un simple oiseau, et sur le point de mourir, en plus! Mais un oiseau ne _comptait_ pas. Mais un oiseau ne _valait_ rien, n'_était_ rien. UN OISEAU N'ETAIT RIEN DU TOUT!

Toujours cachée derrière la colonne, elle tremblait littéralement de rage. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement et son visage se tordait de fureur, tandis que ses yeux sanguins, rivés sur la petite forme moribonde allongée sur le sol, jetaient des éclairs meurtriers et féroces.

Une irrésistible envie était soudain montée en elle: celle de se précipiter vers _son_ fils et d'écraser sous son talon une bonne fois pour toute la petite forme ailée agonisante.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas.

Elle était là, crispée contre sa colonne, l'oeil trouble et les membres tremblants, mais n'esquissa pas même un pas en direction de l'enfant.

Pourquoi?

Tout simplement parce-qu'elle ne le _pouvait_ pas.

Etait-ce à cause de cet autre sentiment, qui l'emplissait petit à petit?

Etait-ce cette tristesse glacée qui envahissait progressivement tout son être, qui arrivait à geler ainsi le torrent de lave de sa fureur, la figeant totalement sur place?

Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle enserra ses propres épaules de ses mains, se berçant doucement pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de son corps, ou peut-être aussi pour essayer de lutter contre le froid qui la gagnait malgré la chaleur printanière?...

Elle fixa l'enfant.

Que n'aurait-elle donné à ce moment pour qu'il ne tournât ne serait-ce qu'un instant son regard vers elle!

Elle soupira, et la question qui résonnait au fond de son coeur depuis qu'elle avait aperçu le petit garçon s'échappa alors de ses lèvres en un souffle inaudible:

Pourquoi?...

Et soudain, comme pour répondre à sa demande muette, ou comme s'il avait subitement décidé de confier ses tourments à l'oreille discrète du vent, l'enfant murmura doucement:

- Pourquoi crie-il?...

Puis retomba dans le silence comme pour laisser à la brise qui soufflait la possibilité de lui répondre.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, interloquée, sans se rendre compte que son corps commençait à se rechauffer.

Ses tremblements avaient cessé.

xxx

Elle ouvrait des yeux ronds, et la plus totale incompréhension se lisait au fond de son regard carmin.

Ce qui le perturbait à ce point c'était donc... la douleur?

La douleur...

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire narquois.

Ce volatile s'était brisé les vertèbres, il était donc _normal_ qu'il crie. Les êtres vivants avaient la facheuse manie de crier lorsqu'ils souffraient, ou lorsqu'ils avaient peur.

Se briser les vertèbres, cela devait être douloureux.

En outre, cet oiseau se sentait _agoniser_, et quelle peur plus terrible que celle de mourir?

Mais...

Son sourire s'élargit, sardonique et cruel.

... à quoi bon la "douleur", puisque de toutes manières elle ne le sauvera pas?

Elle coula un regard vide sur l'oisillon, son visage n'exprimant soudain plus qu'une glaciale indifférence.

Un sentiment futile, pour une petite chose inutile.

Et pourtant, l'enfant continuait d'observer l'animal, en une attitude d'attente, comme si sa mort pourrait lui fournir la réponse à sa question.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil à l'oiseau, comme si elle-même guettait inconsciemment une réponse.

Et pourtant, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, certains des cris de l'oisillon se répercutaient étrangement au fond d'elle, la faisant littéralement frémir.

xxx

Il fixait toujours l'oiseau. Le monde extérieur semblait glisser sur lui sans l'atteindre, mais de ce monde, en avait-il seulement conscience?

C'était comme s'il vivait dans un univers rien qu'à lui, comme s'il vivait en son coeur depuis toujours dans un monde de néant et de ténèbres.

Des ténèbres réconfortantes qui le protégeaient de l'extérieur, mais dans lesquelles il errait seul...

"Seul"?

Pas vraiment, en vérité...

Nichée au creux des ténèbres, se trouvait la Voix. Froide comme la Mort, elle semblait être la racine même de toute cette noirceur. Les paroles qu'elle prononçait étaient aussi légères qu'un souffle de vent, mais avec le temps elles se faisaient de plus en plus claires, de plus en plus pressantes...

Du fond de cet abîme obscur, la Voix l'appelait, de plus en plus cruelle et impériale, et un jour, il ne pourrait plus lui résister et la rejoindrait...

Mais en attendant, il continuait d'errer. Et, parfois, il arrivait que quelque chose parvînt à traverser son cocon de ténèbres.

Des bras qui l'enlaçaient tendrement, un doux sourire, des yeux brillants et écarlates...

Et puis cet oiseau.

Cet oiseau aussi avait réussi à pénétrer son monde de néant.

Alors il l'observait, tentant de comprendre.

xxx

L'oisillon avait depuis longtemps cessé de se débattre: il n'en avait plus la force. Ses petites ailes, qui ne connaitraient sans nul doute jamais la douceur des nuages, pendaient lamentablement à ses côtés. Ses maigres pattes gisaient, inertes, sous son corps vidé.

Mais son étroite poitrine continuait de se soulever, chaque seconde plus difficilement, chaque seconde plus douloureusement, mais elle continuait.

Mais ses petits yeux noirs n'avaient pas cessé de briller avec force, comme s'ils espéraient encore quelque chose, et il était alors étrange de se dire que, des deux regards qui s'affrontaient, le doré et le noir, le plus vif, ou plutôt le plus _vivant_, appartenait non pas à l'individu en pleine santé, mais à ce petit être mourant doucement sur le sol.

Et qui, malgré tout, criait toujours.

Il criait encore, criait sans s'arrêter, mais ce n'étaient plus de brusques et intenses cris de douleur, non - il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour ceux-là: c'était une simple succession de notes, qu'il répétait inlassablement, toujours la même, et qui s'élevait, empreinte de souffrance, dans le calme du jardin. Cela aurait pu être un pépiement, si elle n'était pas émise avec autant de détresse.

C'était un appel.

Un appel de plus en plus poignant et désespéré, mais auquel il destinait, malgré tout, ses dernières forces. Un simple appel auquel il consacrait néanmoins tout ce qui lui restait de vie.

Un... appel?

L'enfant fronçait les sourcils, perplexe, quand un bruissement se fit entendre. Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de son "examen attentif", son regard quitta l'oisillon... pour se poser aussitôt après sur un second oiseau qui déboulait en trombe de l'entrelacs de branches de l'arbre le plus proche, manifestement affolé.

C'était un oiseau adulte cette fois-ci, dont le plumage, étrangement délavé, était parsemé de feuilles et autres brindilles, comme s'il s'était enfoncé au coeur des buissons les plus épineux. Il criait également, mais d'une voix étonnamment rauque, comme si cela faisait un moment qu'il forçait ainsi sur ses cordes vocales.

A l'appel de l'oisillon, il s'immobilisa soudain, puis fondit aussitôt sur ce dernier et atterrit à ses côtés dans un tourbillon de plumes. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre un instant, puis finalement l'adulte se précipita sur lui et lui caressa la tête du bout de son bec, en un geste aussi doux que le vent.

L'oisillon lui répondit d'une note unique, légère et heureuse.

Et soudain, alors que rien ne le laissait prévoir, son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents et intenses, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et de sa maigre poitrine s'échappa un long râle d'agonie qui fit trembler l'oiseau adulte de tout son être.

Cependant, la crise ne dura pas, et au bout d'un petit instant l'oisillon se tourna à nouveau vers l'adulte, les membres à peine frissonnants.

Mais le regard qu'il posa sur lui était chargé de funestes ténèbres.

Alors, l'oiseau adulte entonna un chant, un chant tendre et doux empreint d'une sourde mélancolie. Un chant qui résonnait dans le silence le plus absolu, comme si la Nature elle-même s'était tue pour l'écouter. Un chant aux accents tristes et désespérés, trop profond pour être un simple chant, trop douloureux pour être une simple berceuse...

Un requiem.

L'oiseau chantait pour son enfant, uniquement pour lui, jusqu'à la fin, en une ultime preuve d'amour.

A la fin du chant, la mère oiseau abaissa son regard tendre vers l'oisillon, et lissa ses plumes de son bec, une dernière fois, avec une douceur infinie.

Puis elle lui trancha la gorge.

xxx

L'oisillon n'avait rien senti, et, libéré, s'était finalement envolé vers le ciel sur une dernière note joyeuse. La mère, elle, était restée figée au chevet du corps de l'enfant, et tout son être tremblait tout-à-coup avec une violence inouie.

Le sang gouttait lentement de son bec et luisait sournoisement au soleil, écarlate et moqueur.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, l'oiseau décolla du sol et monta haut, haut dans le ciel. Il battait des ailes avec une férocité telle qu'il risquait de s'arracher les muscles.

Et ce n'est que là-haut qu'il laissa éclater sa souffrance.

Il hurla, hurla, sans aucun égard pour ses cordes vocales, des notes aux accents fous et déchirants, si stridentes que l'enfant lui-même dut porter les mains à ses oreilles. Puis il se mit à piquer soudainement et à remonter en flèche aussitôt après, en un vol désordonné et comme ivre, et le vent sifflait avec tellement de force sous ses ailes qu'il en arrachait les pennes.

Mais l'oiseau n'en avait cure et continuait. Il fonçait entre les branches des arbres sans les voir, insensible aux blessures qu'elles lui infligeaient au passage, sans cesser de hurler sa peine. Sans cesser d'appeler, d'appeler toujours, le petit être auquel il tenait le plus et qui s'était à présent envolé loin de lui, en une plainte lancinante et désespérée.

Mais ses appels restaient et resteraient vains, et c'était cela, plus que tout le reste, qui lui faisait _mal_.

Soudain il s'arrêta brusquement, et, semblant fixer quelque chose, remonta dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable au vu de son état, plus haut, toujours plus haut, pour n'être bientôt plus qu'un petit point noir au milieu des nuages. Puis il plongea subitement, à une vitesse folle, ou plutôt se laissa tomber de toute la hauteur du ciel, en direction de l'arbre le plus proche de l'oisillon, l'oeil halluciné, les ailes en avant comme pour en embrasser le tronc...

Un choc. Le craquement des os qui se brisent. Le bruissement d'une existence qui s'éteint.

Et l'oiseau désarticulé s'effondra au sol sans un bruit, accueillant la Mort qui passait là d'un ultime pépiement soulagé.

Et de derrière la colonne retentit souain l'âpreté d'un hurlement déchiré par la souffrance.

xxx

Les cris. Le second oiseau. La douceur. Le chant.

Le sang.

Puis les hurlements, et quelque chose de déchirant.

Et la Mort.

L'enfant avait assisté à toute la scène sans la comprendre, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Un dernier hurlement, unique et vibrant.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour déterminer l'origine du dernier cri, il se figea soudain, littéralement stupéfait.

Elle était là, appuyée contre la colonne comme si elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout seule. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient plaqués contre son visage plus pâle que jamais, pâleur qui contrastait férocement avec l'éclat pourpre de ses prunelles voilées, et elle tenait ses mains contre sa bouche, comme pour retenir les dernières bribes du hurlement qui étaient restées coincées au fond de sa gorge, hurlement qu'elle avait finalement laissé échapper après une lutte acharnée contre elle-même.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans un tel état.

_Jamais_.

- Ma... man? appela-t-il finalement d'une voix faible après quelques instants, voix qui, par sa seule intensité, témoignait parfaitement de l'état d'extrême confusion dans lequel il se trouvait.

Et c'est à ce moment, et à ce moment seulement, qu'elle tourna enfin son regard vers lui et sembla _le voir_.

Alors, elle susauta brusquement et se précipita vers lui, le serrant contre elle avec une force inouie. L'enfant, prisonnier de son étreinte d'acier, hoqueta sous la douleur, les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Sa mère ne l'avait jamais enlacé ainsi, non plus. Elle s'était toujours montrée d'une douceur infinie, avec lui. Douceur qu'il ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs pas.

Et voilà qu'elle l'enserrait à lui broyer les os, le serrait contre elle dans une étreinte presque désespérée, comme si elle doutait qu'il fût _vraiment là_.

Puis soudain ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle chancela, desserrant du même coup légèrement sa prise sur lui et le faisant tomber à genoux près d'elle dans sa chute. Mais elle l'enlaçait toujours, tandis que ses mains agrippaient ses vêtements dans son dos en tremblant violemment, le visage caché par ses cheveux et réfugié au creux de son épaule.

Puis l'enfant sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit tout-à-coup un liquide chaud s'écouler contre son cou. Il écarta alors doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme pour apercevoir son visage, et ce qu'il y vit le glaça.

Des larmes...

- Ma... man... ?

L'actuel Sakurazukamori était en train de pleurer tout contre son épaule.

xxx

Elle avait assisté à toute la scène, depuis le début.

_Tout_.

Et une chose était sûre: elle avait vraiment eu hâte que l'oisillon mourût.

Tout d'abord, ses cris l'avaient mise extraordinairement _mal à l'aise_, sans qu'elle ne sût véritablement pourquoi.

Mais après, tout s'était précipité: à l'arrivée du second oiseau, son rythme cardiaque s'était soudainement accéléré, et elle avait brutalement tressailli lorsquelle s'était soudain rendue compte à ses gestes que ce volatile était la _mère_ de l'oisillon agonisant.

Le chant avait résonné jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, trouvant un écho improbable au fond d'elle, chaque note s'abattant sur elle tel un poignard de glace. Et à partir de là, avant même de le réaliser...

_Un oisillon meurt doucement étendu sur le sol._

_Un enfant meurt doucement étendu sur le sol._

_Mon... enfant? _

... elle avait déjà substitué à l'image du petit oiseau dans son esprit l'image de _son propre fils_ mourant lentement sur le sol.

_Mon enfant._

Et le reste n'avait été qu'agonie.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

Un flot de souffrance l'avait assaillie, la secouant toute entière, et tout avait soudain pris une signification nouvelle.

Le meurtre de l'oisillon, le vol fou de la mère, son suicide.

Du sang.

_Son_... sang...?

Souffrance.

Mort.

Un vide que rien ne pourrait plus combler.

_Si toi tu dois mourir, alors..._

Et elle l'avait alors ressentie, du fond du coeur et dans chaque fibre de son corps...

_... alors..._

... elle, si martelante et si cruelle...

_... c'est moi qui te tuerai._

la Douleur.

xxx

A la mort de la mère, elle laissa finalement échapper sa souffrance, en un long hurlement très semblable en vérité à ceux de l'oiseau lui-même. Mais malgré cela, elle restait toujours plongée dans les méandres de son coeur tourmenté, le regard voilé par une tristesse sans nom.

Et c'est finalement l'_appel_ de son fils qui la sortit de ses ténèbres.

Ses appels à elle _n'étaient pas vains_, et, noyée dans sa douleur, elle l'avait presque oublié et n'osait plus y croire. C'est pour cela qu'elle le serrait maintenant contre elle à lui en briser les côtes. Elle voulait plus que jamais sentir sa présence près d'elle, sa chaleur contre son corps.

Elle voulait tout simplement être rassurée.

Son fils, était-il bien là? C'était vrai, il était bien là?

Alors les larmes avaient coulé, presque naturellement et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, libératrices de toute sa peine et de toutes ses peurs, tandis qu'elle agrippait toujours désespérément l'enfant, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux et la tête posée contre son épaule.

xxx

L'enfant ne comprenait pas.

La jeune femme pleurait contre lui et l'enserrait toujours. Elle tremblait violemment, et ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir.

Pourquoi?

L'enfant ne comprenait rien, rien du tout. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Et une larme, à quoi cela servait, exactement?

L'enfant ne savait pas, il était complètement perdu. Au final, que savait-il, alors? Des questions, et jamais de réponses...

_Pourquoi_?

... Non, une chose était sûre: sa mère, se comporter ainsi... Il ne fallait pas, l'enfant ne savait pas pourquoi, mais _il ne fallait pas_.

Quelque chose _n'allait pas_.

Alors l'enfant fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, prisonnier de l'étreinte de sa mère, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite jusqu'alors: il la prit également dans ses bras.

_Oui..._

Et le corps de la jeune femme s'apaisa soudain, et ses sanglots cessèrent. Puis elle leva doucement son visage vers l'enfant.

..._il était là._

Ses dernières larmes roulaient toujours le long de ses joues, grosses perles qui accrochaient les rayons solaires, et l'image de ses prunelles sanguines baignées de lumière avait quelque chose d'irréel, et d'infiniment doux. Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire d'une indéfectible tendresse.

L'enfant tressaillit sous ce regard planté dans le sien.

Jamais les yeux de sa mère n'avaient été aussi étincelants, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi _vivants_.

Et soudain elle essuya ses pleurs d'un revers de main, puis, reprenant tout-à-coup son masque impénétrable, elle murmura:

- Je dois y aller, maintenant.

Et elle se leva, plantant là l'enfant et le laissant seul au milieu des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

* * *

L'auteur, _au bord des larmes_ : Bouh, les pauvres oiseaux! C'est trop trop triste! T.T (petite voix: C'est toi qui écris, idiote!) Ah, mais ce n'est pas ma faute! Pour faire réagir la mère de Seï, il fallait bien quelque chose de "violent"... Mais c'est trop trop triste, les pauuuuvres! 

Sinon, effectivement, euh... Je me suis _vraiment_ emballée, là... Désolée... - - ; (comme quoi l'inspiration n'est pas seulement bizarre, mais peut aussi faire _très_ peur :)! ) Le prochain chapitre est le dernier, cette fois c'est sûr :) , et je vais faire de mon mieux, en espérant que cela vous plaise :) ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me donner vos impressions...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, et gros bisous :) !

Maeve


	5. Arc en ciel

**Titre:** Etincelle

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent aux géniales Clamp! Puissent-elles toujours écrire de si merveilleuses histoires :) !

**Genre:** Euh... "bizarre"?

**Résumé:** Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent: la mère de Seï partait pour son "travail" et laissait son fils profondément désemparé. Et le résumé de ce chapitre, me direz-vous? Eh bien, euh...

"Quand on cherche, on trouve".

Pardon, je suis nulle pour les résumés... T.T

**Note 1:** Comme promis, voici, avec beaucoup de retard (pardon T.T), le tout dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. YOUPI :) ! ...Mais pour un chapitre final, c'est un chapitre final! C'est même un chapitre monstre... Ahaha, cela m'apprendra, à faire des pronostics! J'espère tout de même très fort que sa longueur ne vous arrêtera pas... et qu'il vous plaira :) !

**Note 2:** En toute logique, je comptais intituler ce chapitre "Réponse", mais finalement, "Arc-en-ciel", c'est bien mieux! (l'auteur toute ravie de l'étrange analogie qui est née dans sa petite tête...) Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, je ne pense pas qu'il existe une logique à l'amour... Maintenant, place au chapitre :) !

Bonne lecture à tous :) !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etincelle, chapitre V: Arc-en-ciel

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle revint de son "travail", elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée comme à son habitude, mais ne put aller plus loin.

Appuyé contre le mur, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait l'enfant, dans une attitude légèrement crispée. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ses traits se détendirent soudain, comme soulagés. A l'évidence, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il restait ainsi, à fixer la porte sans bouger.

A l'attendre.

Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà attendue auparavant, mais cette attente avait toujours eu quelque chose de vague, de lointain: lorsqu'elle revenait, elle le trouvait souvent en train de déambuler dans la maison, ou de se promener dans le jardin...

Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiéter ou s'impatienter? Elle arriverait bien tôt ou tard, il le savait parfaitement.

Mais _là_...

Elle restait figée dans l'embrasure de la porte, complètement hébétée, muette de stupeur.

Jamais il n'avait montré autant d'empressement. Jamais il n'avait souhaité la voir aussi ardemment.

Jamais il ne l'avait fixée aussi _intensément_.

Les jambes de la jeune femme flageolèrent.

Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il y avait une raison derrière cette soudaine impatience. Elle savait que l'enfant n'avait pas fait cela juste "comme ça", comme on se justifie quand on a un geste tendre envers une personne que l'on aime.

Elle savait parfaitement que cette attente était motivée, par quelque chose que l'enfant souhaitait savoir... ou plutôt voulait _comprendre_.

Mais malgré tout, elle la touchait cette attente!

Elle avait l'impression que son enfant s'était soudain _approché_, comme s'il avait brusquement réduit cette distance qu'il mettait toujours entre lui et le monde extérieur, pour enfin _venir véritablement vers elle_.

Pour enfin venir à _sa_ rencontre, de lui-même.

Et cette pensée la faisait fondre.

Alors, qu'importe qu'elle soit devenue son nouveau sujet d'observation. Qu'importe qu'il analyse ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres expressions, comme on observe un cobaye de laboratoire.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'il était enfin là, enfin _présent_, près d'elle, à ses côtés de sa propre volonté, et à cette pensée, tout son être fondait, réchauffé par les rayons ardents d'une joie solaire.

Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors, lorsqu'il sembla enfin sortir de son observation attentive pour l'accueillir comme il le faisait d'habitude, elle ne le laissa pas finir.

Il n'avait pas prononcé une parole qu'elle l'étreignait déjà, lui, le petit être auquel elle tenait tant. Toujours muette sous le coup de la surprise, elle le serrait contre elle avec délicatesse, n'osant y croire, le nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur...

Appréciant tout simplement sa présence.

xxx

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Depuis l'après-midi, les questions n'avaient fait que se multiplier à une vitesse affolante dans la tête de l'enfant, menaçant un peu plus à chaque instant de le submerger. Elles s'emmêlaient, s'imbriquaient, se liaient, tourbillonnaient, finissant par ne plus pouvoir se dissocier les unes des autres, et il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne pourrait plus contenir longtemps l'amas informe qu'elles formaient alors, et qui engloutissait toutes ses facultés.

Amas qui grossissait, grossissait toujours plus, sans relâche... et au milieu duquel il se sentait inexorablement sombrer.

_Confusion._

Perdu, cerné de toutes parts par l'obscurité de ses incertitudes, il étouffait lentement. Et c'était comme si, sous l'assaut des questions qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreuses, son esprit hoquetait, saturé...

_Tourbillon_.

"Saturé"?

Non.

Pour que son esprit "sature", il fallait d'abord qu'il soit "plein". Or, qu'était une question sans réponse?

Une ébauche de "chose", un rien...

Un néant qui n'aspirait qu'à "être".

Au final, ce n'était rien d'autre que le vide qui une nouvelle fois l'écrasait de son poids...

Alors, seul au milieu des ténèbres, il n'avait pu se raccrocher qu'à _elle_.

_Elle_, qui l'avait tant surpris lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue dans l'après-midi, et qui depuis l'obsédait.

_Elle_, si vive et brillante, si lumineuse... et _vivante_.

Mais il avait beau s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à son souvenir, celui-ci, fugace, s'effilochait entre ses doigts, lui échappait.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était inconsciemment déplacé jusqu'à l'entrée, guettant son arrivée avec impatience. Il voulait _la_ revoir, afin de graver une fois pour toutes son image au fond de son coeur...

Cette chose qu'il désirait tant comprendre, et trouver.

Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu depuis l'entrée, elle s'était soudain figée, et, incapable de réagir, n'avait pu que le fixer de ses prunelles troublées...

Non, ce n'était pas _cela_ qu'il désirait voir, non...

... Et sa confusion n'avait fait que le noyer un peu plus au milieu du flot de questions qui l'accablait.

_Interrogations..._

_Interrogations sans issue_.

Ensuite, elle s'était finalement précipitée vers lui, et l'avait enlacé. Mais pas de la manière dont elle avait toujours fait preuve.

Elle l'avait serré contre elle avec une étonnante tendresse, et une certaine _réserve_, comme si elle avait peur de le briser...

Et depuis était restée... muette.

Muette.

_Abîme_.

xxx

Trois petits mots.

Trois petits mots qu'elle adorait lui dire, mais que pourtant elle n'avait pas prononcés.

Trois petits mots insignifiants, mais qui constituaient pourtant un _appel_.

Trois petits mots incompréhensibles, mais qui parvenaient pourtant à traverser sa barrière de ténèbres...

Et auxquels maintenant il ne pouvait même plus se raccrocher.

L'enfant n'en pouvait plus. Sous le poids des interrogations qui le hantaient, son esprit menaçait de se disloquer, mais était-cela qui lui faisait aussi _mal_?

_Non..._

L'étreinte trop douce de sa mère... c'était comme s'il ne la sentait plus. Et les mots qu'elle ne prononçait pas? Avaient-ils seulement existé un jour?

Tous ces petits gestes qui avaient pu traverser son monde de noirceur, les avait-il seulement imaginés?

_C'était la Solitude._

Alors, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Cette fois-ci, c'est _lui_ qui la prit dans ses bras. C'est_ lui _qui attira sa mère contre lui et l'étreignit avec force, agrippant son kimono presque désespérément.

Parce-qu'il avait juste besoin de quelque chose sur lequel prendre appui.

Parce-qu'il ne recherchait rien de plus qu'une lumière pour l'éclairer.

Parce-que, quoi qu'il pût dire, faire, ou même penser, cette femme, qui était venue vers lui malgré son cocon de ténèbres...

Il ne désirait pas la perdre.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis, lentement, l'expression de surprise qui était apparue sur son visage à la suite de ce geste s'effaça, et, se reculant légèrement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec douceur... et planta son regard dans le sien.

Et les yeux perdus rencontrèrent alors des prunelles gorgées de lumière.

xxx

Elles qui avaient toujours été de nuit, les voilà maintenant qui s'habillaient de jour, irradiant d'une lumière pourpre et solaire.

_Le feu_.

Elles, elles semblaient soudain _brûler_, d'une joie incommensurable, éclairées de l'intérieur par un feu unique et secret.

Un feu intense, à la fois chaleureux et violent, et auquel rien ne semblait pouvoir résister.

Un feu aux multiples facettes, indéchiffrable... mais qui semblait promettre le ciel.

Alors, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais était-ce vraiment la peine? Quand un regard, un seul regard, pouvait exprimer plus, tellement plus, que de simples paroles...

L'enfant la fixa, hagard, ses yeux vides rivés sur les prunelles ensoleillées.

Ses questions oubliées.

Et soudain, ses poings se serrèrent sur les manches de soie.

- "Pour... quoi... ?"

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent en une nouvelle mimique de surprise, mais presque aussitôt après se dessina sur ces dernières un sourire d'une douceur ineffable.

Un sourire léger comme le vent, doux comme une caresse... et profond comme le coeur.

Alors les poings de l'enfant se serrèrent encore plus fort, jusqu'à trembler...

Et il repoussa brutalement sa mère.

xxx

Seul.

Il avait toujours cherché seul les réponses à ses questions, mais pouvait-il faire autrement?

Dans ses profondes ténèbres, il errait solitaire... depuis toujours.

Pourtant, quand on cherche des réponses, ne suffit-il pas parfois de poser simplement les bonnes questions, aux personnes appropriées?

Ne suffisait-il pas, finalement, que _lui _pose tout simplement la question, à cette personne qui, bien qu'à _l'extérieur_, avait toujours été là pour lui?

Non...

C'était impossible. Parce-que justement, en elle-même, une question contenait déjà très souvent des _réponses_.

En posant des questions, c'était comme si, quelque part, il se _livrait_. Comme s'il dévoilait du même coup à son interlocuteur une partie de lui-même...

Et pour lui qui justement se _cherchait_, cela était tout simplement inadmissible.

Alors, seul, il était...

Seul, il chercherait.

Cependant...

Lui qui voulait tant_ la _comprendre, _la_ voilà maintenant qui réapparaissait sous ses yeux.

Lui, qui désirait tant _savoir_ mais qui, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait toujours rien _trouvé_...

Pouvait-il continuer ainsi? Pouvait-il continuer à chercher, seul et obstiné... au risque de passer à côté d'_elle_?

Au risque de_ la _laisser lui échapper?

Non! Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne_ devait _pas, tout simplement parce-qu'il_ devait _savoir!

_Elle_ semblait annihiler toutes les autres questions autour d'elle, comme si, au final,_ il n'y avait qu'elle qui importait_. S'il _la_ comprenait, alors peut-être, le reste...

Mais...

Même s'il posait la question, trouverait-il des réponses?

Les ténèbres n'avaient fait que s'épaissir, jour après jour... Pourquoi cela changerait-il?

Il se sentait si fatigué, si _las_...

Las de chercher chaque jour des réponses qu'il ne trouverait pas.

Las de chercher chaque jour une lumière qui ne l'éclairerait jamais.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, une partie de son être continuait à hurler.

Non... Non non non!

Que devait-il faire? Abandonner, et se laisser tranquillement bercer par l'obscurité?

Et se laisser sombrer sans rien faire...

Non! C'était hors de question, non!

Jamais...

Mais malgré tout, il avait beau écarquiller les yeux, tout, autour de lui, n'était que ténèbres...

Il était donc là, à se débattre au milieu de ses pensées nébuleuses, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère.

Et lorsqu'il aperçut son regard voilé, soudain, sa décision fut prise.

xxx

Ses poings avaient cessé de trembler.

C'est ce petit détail qui la tira des brumes de l'obscure tristesse qui l'avait assaillie.

Ses poings avaient cessé de trembler.

Alors, lentement, elle se libéra de sa torpeur, puis ses prunelles se mirent à chercher celles de l'enfant, presque avec appréhension...

Et ne les quittèrent plus.

L'enfant arborait une expression totalement impassible, presque froide, tandis qu'il se tenait là devant elle, fier et droit, les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses poings toujours serrés ramenés le long de son corps. Cependant, il l'observait toujours, et ses yeux, qui avaient étrangement vacillé lorsqu'ils avaient croisé les siens l'instant auparavant, la fixaient maintenant sans ciller, avec une intensité presque surnaturelle.

Ses prunelles de néant la maintenaient prisonnière de leur étreinte d'or, menaçant de l'engloutir, en un regard inaltérable que rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner...

Et elle ne put que frémir sous le poids de ces yeux déterminés à vivre. **(1)**

C'est alors qu'il prit la parole, d'une voix parfaitement neutre, calme et détachée. Cependant, tandis qu'il parlait, ses poings se serrèrent un peu plus fort le long de ses côtés.

- "Quelle est cette étincelle qui brille au fond de tes yeux?"

Et sa bouche se referma aussitôt les mots prononcés, comme pour les ravaler.

Mais c'était trop tard.

La Question était posée.

xxx

La jeune femme le fixa, hébétée.

Au son de sa voix, les battements de son coeur s'étaient soudain accélérés, et une joie sans nom avait brusquement saisi tout son être à la pensée que son _fils_, son _propre enfant_, qui ne lui avait jamais rien dit, était finalement passé outre sa fierté pour enfin lui confier, à elle et elle seule, ce qui le tourmentait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'elle prit pleinement conscience du sens de la question, et de tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

- "Ah, _ça_!", dit-elle alors, usant du même ton indifférent que celui employé par l'enfant.

Mais ses yeux pétillaient, et un sourire doux dansait à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fit d'ailleurs légèrement taquin tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le petit garçon, pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille:

- "Ca, c'est à cause de_ toi_..."

Alors le masque glacé de l'enfant se brisa net. Et, face à son expression médusée, la jeune femme n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, laissant finalement exploser le sentiment qui l'envahissait en une myriade de notes cristallines et fraîches.

xxx

- "A cause de...?"

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne pût les retenir, mais l'enfant parut le regretter aussitôt et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Quelques secondes après, il la retirait, son regard fixe et droit rivé sur sa mère, son expression de nouveau impénétrable.

Son masque de nouveau en place.

La jeune femme aussi s'était tue soudainement, et à présent elle contemplait ses mains réunies devant elle comme un miroir, une lueur stupéfaite dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait y déceler ses joues rosies d'avoir tant ri, et l'éclat irisé de ses prunelles.

- "C'est vraiment... un sentiment étrange..."

Sa voix était faible, presque hâchée, et ses membres encore tremblants au souvenir des éclats de rire qui les avaient secoués.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer sans un mot.

Soudain, comme se réveillant, elle laissa glisser son regard un peu perdu vers lui, et en apercevant ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un triste sourire.

- "Tu ne comprends pas..."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. Cependant, à ces mots, l'enfant la fixa soudain effrontément, avec une intensité presque féroce.

La jeune femme rit doucement devant sa mine presque vexée.

Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas: il ne _pouvait pas_ comprendre. Et cela parce-qu'elle _n'était pas_ la personne qui pourrait lui fournir des réponses.

Ce n'était pas elle, la personne qui détenait la clef, cette clef si précieuse, qui ouvrirait les portes de son coeur.

Ce n'était pas elle, cette Lumière qu'il recherchait tant, et qui pourrait le délivrer des ténèbres de sa solitude.

Oui, ce n'était pas _elle_, elle le savait parfaitement... Et pourtant, à cette pensée, elle ne pouvait empêcher un éclair douloureux de la pourfendre.

Et pourtant, l'Espoir était toujours là, tapi au fond d'elle... et il _brûlait_.

Bah, après tout, se dit-elle alors en croisant une nouvelle fois ses yeux vides. Même si ses explications étaient vaines, elle pouvait toujours lui _montrer_, non?

Même s'il ne trouverait pas de réponse aujourd'hui encore... elle pouvait toujours lui donner matière à réfléchir.

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête que soudain, elle se mit à danser.

xxx

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, d'abord hésitants puis de plus en plus fermes, puis soudain elle s'arrêta, et, fermant à demi les yeux, elle se décida finalement à se laisser porter par ce sentiment qui l'emplissait toute entière.

Alors, elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, tout doucement, les pans de soie de son kimono flottant tout autour d'elle, sa chevelure sombre encadrant sa silhouette comme deux ailes. Puis elle effectua quelques pas, aussi légers qu'un souffle, d'un côté, puis de l'autre, avec une grâce incomparable, ses bras ouverts en direction de l'enfant en une lointaine étreinte, tandis que sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire ineffable.

Tout son être n'était que douceur et tournoyait, virevoltait doucement, au rythme d'un sentiment empreint d'une tendresse infinie.

L'enfant contemplait la scène, le souffle coupé, tentant désespérément de saisir le sens du ballet qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Puis soudain, tout s'accéléra. Les mouvements de la jeune femme se firent plus vifs, plus violents, ses pas plus précipités, presque furieux, et une rage intense sembla brusquement irradier de tout son être, tandis qu'elle virevoltait toujours plus rapidement, sur un rythme de plus en plus féroce, tout sourire effacé de son visage d'une blancheur sans égale, ses cheveux d'ébène bondissant à sa suite et les pans de son kimono claquant dans l'air avec fureur.

Et puis tout-à-coup, sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'enfant, la Rage se mua en Douleur.

Les pas se firent beaucoup moins vifs, presque tremblants, tandis que la jeune femme, qui avait cessé de tournoyer, enserrait à présent son propre corps de ses mains, en un dérisoire cocon protecteur face aux sanglots inaudibles qui la secouaient toute entière. Puis soudain, elle chancela et tomba à genoux sur le sol, sans un bruit, sa chevelure qui retombait derrière elle auréolant sa silhouette de ténèbres, ses paupières à demi closes laissant apercevoir deux gouffres de souffrance écarlate.

Dans l'esprit de l'enfant, l'image d'un oiseau au vol désespéré passa en un éclair, et ses poings se serrèrent aussitôt. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers sa mère que celle-ci se relevait déjà...

Et lui adressait un regard enflammé qui le cloua sur place.

_Se laisser porter... Il n'y avait qu'à se laisser porter..._

Alors la danse reprit, encore plus intense que précédemment.

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus vifs, de plus en plus précipités, presque allègres, ses tournoiements plus rapides, plus violents, à mesure qu'elle se laissait entraîner par le torrent de sentiments qui l'envahissait, balayant tout sur son passage, et c'était comme si, soudain, la pièce s'était _éclairée_, comme si, soudain, le feu qui l'habitait était devenu _palpable_, et l'enfant avait l'impression qu'en fermant les yeux, il pourrait même le discerner.

Et le feu, comme mû par une volonté propre, semblait gagner en puissance et en luminosité, de seconde en seconde. Il grossissait, grossissait... et, à mesure qu'il enflait, la danse devenait toujours plus rythmée, toujours plus saccadée.

Il enflait, enflait... et, à mesure qu'il s'étendait, la jeune femme s'essoufflait, littéralement consumée.

Elle haletait, s'épuisait, la fatigue perlant à ses tempes, le coeur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses pas toujours plus chancelants... Et il l'observait, impuissant, tandis que son corps se tordait sous les efforts, et que ses membres tremblaient malgré elle.

Et pourtant, elle dansait toujours, à un rythme effréné.

Elle dansait, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, portée par les remous d'un sentiment arc-en-ciel...

Un sentiment aux milles couleurs, aux milles contrastes, une musique intérieure lancinante, presque douloureuse, si violente et cependant si tendre, une étincelle vive qui lentement l'embrasait...

Et, lorsqu'enfin, complètement vidée, elle s'effondra entre les bras de l'enfant et aperçut son visage penché au-dessus du sien, elle se dit qu'au monde, il n'existait pas d'agonie plus douce...

xxx

L'enfant la fixait, son esprit perdu au milieu de tournoiements et de pans de soie. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il se contentait de la maintenir contre lui, attendant qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

Et à son étreinte, elle répondit par un sourire doux comme la brise.

- "C'est... à cause de toi... que je_ brûle"_ ,dit-elle alors, ses prunelles de crépuscule rivées dans les siennes. Et l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous les accents tendres de cette voix chaleureuse.

- "C'est _pour_ toi... que je _vis"_ ,acheva-t-elle enfin, frôlant sa joue de l'extrêmité de ses longs doigts blancs en une caresse presque imperceptible.

Et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

xxx

L'enfant ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas...

Ne comprit pas.

La jeune femme finit par fermer les yeux, se laissant aller à la chaleur de cet instant, souhaitant le graver à jamais au tréfonds de son âme.

Et l'enfant l'observait toujours, impassible et froid.

Pourtant, un mot planait toujours dans l'air...

Ce mot, qui paraissait si incongru, prononcé en ce lieu, au milieu de ces deux êtres si sombres...

Ce mot, qui lui était indifférent, parce-qu_'étranger_, et qui pourtant résonnait toujours à ses oreilles...

- "Vi... vre...?"

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, et son regard tomba alors sur le visage inexpressif de l'enfant...

Sur son insensible indifférence.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait bien perçue, malgré tout...

La petite note de détresse de sa voix légèrement tremblotante.

- "Oui, vivre ..." répéta-t-elle doucement, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Puis elle cligna des yeux, et soudain son regard se fit dur, acéré, sa voix tranchante.

- "_Vivre_..."

Et l'enfant eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter alors qu'elle se relevait prestement, son visage dissimulé derrière ses longues mèches d'ébène, sa fatigue envolée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- "Ma... man?"

Alors elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et l'enfant ne put réprimer un frisson, tandis qu'elle le fixait soudain de ses prunelles éteintes et sanglantes, son visage aussi lisse et froid que le marbre, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules en une rivière ténébreuse, tout son être empreint tout-à-coup d'une neutralité presque irréelle.

Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas, hagard.

Jamais la jeune femme n'avait eu une telle expression en sa présence, et il avait la sensation confuse que ce n'était qu'à cet instant précis qu'il la rencontrait véritablement pour la première fois.

- " Vivre ..." , répéta-t-elle à nouveau, et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire.

Un sourire profondément moqueur et sarcastique.

L'enfant la fixa, figé. Elle ne semblait plus le voir.

- "Moi non plus, je ne savais pas ce que c'était" , dit-elle alors d'une voix extraordinairement neutre et détachée, sur le ton guilleret de la conversation banale.

- "Oui..."

Elle porta ses mains blanches à ses yeux, et contempla avec indifférence les marques de sang séché qui les maculaient, derniers vestiges de son "travail" du soir.

- "Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, _avant de tuer pour la première fois_."

Et à ces mots, son sourire se fit carnassier, avide, et ses yeux prirent l'éclat fauve du prédateur auquel rien ne résiste.

L'enfant frissonna de tous ses membres.

- "La vie", reprit-elle alors dédaigneusement, son regard remontant le long de ses bras avec gourmandise, "c'est quelque chose de si fugace, de si fragile! Un rien l'éteint, comme un souffle la flamme d'une bougie, et même si on ne fait rien, la bougie se consume d'elle-même, et finira par s'éteindre à un moment ou à un autre. Et elle aura beau lutter, cette petite bougie solitaire, de toutes ses forces... elle ne pourra rien faire contre cela. Si ce n'est pas _pathétique_!"

Et elle éclata de rire, un rire dont les accents outre-tombe résonnaient dans tout le vestibule de manière presque _inhumaine_.

Un rire méprisant et acide, mais sans substance, creux, et vide, pâle, et sans vie.

Le rire cruel et froid du Sakurazukamori.

xxx

L'enfant se crispa.

Sakurazukamori ...

La jeune femme se tut soudain, et le fixa avec intensité, semblant enfin le voir. Puis elle poursuivit d'une voix calme et posée, emprisonnant le regard doré dans une étreinte glacée et pourpre:

- "Je perds tous les êtres que j'aime autour de moi, et je ne peux rien faire.

Pourquoi partent-ils tous avant moi? Pourquoi suis-je celui qui reste?

Je suffoque doucement, prisonnier d'une solitude éternelle,

Errant dans une nuit sans fin.

La vie est Souffrance."

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pas un sentiment, pas une émotion, n'était passé dans le regard de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle parlait, mais sa voix emplissait tout l'espace et alourdissait l'air...

Elle sonnait, profonde et pure, et pesait sur les coeurs comme la Vérité même.

- "Je m'admire dans mon miroir, me saupoudrant le nez de cosmétiques,

Ignorant délibérément les animaux qui meurent à cause de moi.

Que vais-je acheter encore aujourd'hui? Quels vêtements, quels parfums, pour paraître encore plus belle?

Je m'enchaîne dans de flatteuses illusions, rien n'est pire pour moi que le temps qui défile.

La vie est Artifice."

-"Je me lève, je travaille, je me couche.

Chaque jour semblable à hier, chaque jour semblable à demain.

Rien ne change, rien ne bouge, je stagne, je m'enlise dans une boucle sans fin.

Je me lève, je travaille, je me couche.

La vie est Ennui."

-"Je possède des usines, des entreprises, des musées.

Combien d'argent vais-je encore gagner aujourd'hui?

Je ne vois pas ceux qui ont faim, ceux qui sont malades, ceux qui meurent.

Qu'importe, puisque _moi_ je vis?

La vie est Pouvoir."

Puis l'étrange litanie cessa, et la jeune femme reprit, un rictus narquois déformant ses traits.

- "Souffrance, Artifice, Ennui, Pouvoir... Voilà ce qu'est la Vie, voilà comment les êtres humains la voient.

Ils s'enferment dans leur détresse, et oublient qu'ils ont déjà été heureux et peuvent encore l'être. Quelque chose ne va pas comme ils veulent? Ils ne font pas le métier qu'ils désiraient, ne gagnent pas assez d'argent à leur goût? Et les voilà qui se mettent à mépriser leur propre existence.

Ils s'enferment dans leur jalousie et leur haine, et les voilà qui vont jusqu'à mépriser celle des autres.

Ils s'enferment dans leur propre égoïsme, et oublient leurs semblables qui souffrent et meurent chaque jour à l'autre bout de la planète. Entraînés par les rouages de l'habitude, ils n'y pensent déjà plus, et cela devient "normal".

Et toujours, ils se plaignent.

Toujours.

Alors, puisqu'ils ont si "mal" ...

Puisque la vie est Douleur, et qu'elle cessera de toutes manières un jour ou l'autre...

Qui peut nous en vouloir d'abréger leurs souffrances?

Qui peut nous en vouloir d'arrêter l'engrenage de cette futilité que l'on nomme Vie , avant que ses dents ne blessent?

QUI LE PEUT, HEIN?"

L'enfant sursauta. La voix de la jeune femme avait soudain enflé, puis s'était brutalement brisée sur ce qui semblait être... un sanglot?

L'enfant observa sa mère, les yeux écarquillés.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible, il le savait bien.

Et pourtant, la voilà à présent qui baissait la tête, dissimulant du même coup son regard écarlate derrière ses mèches sombres.

Et seul se distinguait vaguement derrière ce rideau de ténèbres son sourire moqueur, et, quelque part, cruel aussi...

Cruellement triste.

- "Pourtant, ils n'ont pas le droit... Ils n'ont pas le droit de se plaindre, ils n'ont pas le droit!"

La voix était basse, vibrante, étrangement rauque et incertaine, comme si la jeune femme n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps...

Ou plutôt comme si elle parlait pour la toute première fois.

- "Non, ils n'ont pas le droit!... Parce-qu'eux au moins, ils rient, ils pleurent, ils souffrent, ils aiment..."

Elle releva la tête, plantant enfin son regard dans celui de l'enfant: un regard perdu et voilé...

- "Eux aux moins, ils_ vivent_."

Un regard vide.

xxx

Elle parlait.

Est-ce que la Parole était Libération?

Dans son cas à elle, oui.

Ou était-ce plutôt parce-que c'était lui qui l'écoutait?

_Il_ l'écoutait, et à cette seule pensée, son coeur s'envolait soudain, porté par les ailes d'un sentiment indéfectible.

Et il s'allégeait soudain, apaisé.

Elle parlait...

- "_Ils vivent_. Et pourtant, ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point, parce-que courte, la vie est importante.

A quel point, parce-que "fugace" , la vie est_ précieuse._

Et, prisonniers de l'Habitude, du Pouvoir, de l'Egoïsme, du Désespoir... ils en oublient le petit bonheur apporté par le simple fait d'être en vie.

La petite joie apportée par le simple fait d'_exister_."

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- "Mais moi, quelle existence me reste-t-il?

_Que_ suis-je?"

Oui, au final, qu'était-elle? Quelle était la raison d'être du Sakurazukamori ?

- "On m'engage pour ôter la vie."

Engager ...

- "_Ils_ m'engagent pour ôter la vie de leurs_ semblables_."

Oui, c'était cela...

- "Moi, au final... je ne suis que le fruit de leurs pulsions meurtrières."

Un instrument, sans vie et sans existence, manipulé par la Mort elle-même.

xxx

Une vérité dévoilée, un cri venant du coeur.

Une souffrance enfouie depuis longtemps.

Un silence, apaisant.

Puis un regard, doré et scrutateur.

Un regard sans vie, mais pourtant _présent_.

Et la lumière...

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, puis, croisant le regard de l'enfant posé sur elle, son visage s'éclaira soudain, et un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres.

- "Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, à présent..."

Parce-qu'un jour, il était arrivé comme le soleil se lève sur l'horizon obscur, chassant les ténèbres de la nuit de ses rayons d'or...

- "... Parce-que tu es là."

La tirant de sa solitude...

- "Et maintenant, grâce à toi, je ris, je pleure, je souffre..."

L'auréolant de lumière...

- "... j'_aime_..."

Et lui offrant un but.

- "Et pour toi je _vis_."

L'enfant la fixa, hébété, mais qu'importe à présent?

Tout se passerait bien...

Elle savait maintenant que la nuit n'était pas éternelle.

xxx

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant qui se tenait immobile, s'agenouillant auprès de lui pour être à sa hauteur sans lâcher ses yeux de ses prunelles lumineuses, puis elle lui dit alors, d'une voix calme et assurée, mais teintée de douceur:

- "Tuer m'a fait comprendre ce que c'était que vivre, mais c'est _aimer_ qui m'a rendue_ vivante_.

C'est _toi_ qui m'a rendue vivante."

Et l'enfant ne quittait pas son regard, cherchant à saisir dans le feu qui y brûler le sens de ses paroles.

Et il écoutait, auditeur attentif, cherchant à les graver pour toujours au fond de son âme.

Cherchant, encore...

- "Et toi aussi, un jour... tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui ouvrira ton coeur et te libérera de ton monde noir.

Quelqu'un qui _sera_ la lumière que tu recherches tant...

Quelqu'un qui deviendra _ton_ monde... er pour lequel tu deviendras étoile."

A ces mots, un sourire s'esquissa soudain sur les lèvres de l'enfant.

Un sourire moqueur, profondément méprisant, profondément sceptique... mais un sourire.

Son _premier_ sourire.

La jeune femme se pétrifia, figée par la surprise.

C'était la première qu'elle voyait son fils sourire, et son premier sourire était _narquois_?

Alors, elle ne put se retenir et, détournant la tête, elle éclata de rire.

Un rire léger, clair et profondément gai.

Comme on disait familièrement: cela promettait...

En réponse à son rire, le petit garçon se figea à son tour, son sourire plus qu'un souvenir ancré dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ses yeux braqués férocement sur elle.

Se moquait-elle de lui?

Mais non... Son rire s'élevait, pur et cristallin, exempt de toute trace de sarcasme, et il résonnait doucement, notes mélodieuse empreintes d'une joie véritable...

Et d'un sentiment sans limites.

Quand la jeune femme se tut enfin, à bout de souffle, elle leva son regard perlé vers lui, puis, ses prunelles plantées dans les siennes, elle lui dit alors, un sourire tendre jouant malicieusement sur ses lèvres:

- "Tu as beau dire, ou faire...

Malgré ta carapace de glace,

malgré ta froide indifférence, et ton apparente insensibilité,

malgré tout... tu cherches, non?

Tu cherches.

Même si les questions se font toujours plus nombreuses...

Même si tu erres seul, perdu parmi tes incertitudes, et que tu n'aperçois pas la lumière...

Tu cherches, encore et toujours.

Et si malgré ton absence de réponses, tu cherches encore...

Et si malgré tout, tu n'abandonnes pas...

C'est bien que quelque part, tu _espères_, non?

Tu espères."** (2)**

L'enfant la fixa, interloqué, incapable de réagir.

C'était vrai? Il... _espérait_?

Lui... Il _pouvait_ espérer?

Et devant son air confus, la jeune femme se rapprocha encore davantage, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux brillant soudain d'un éclat solaire.

- "Toi, vraiment..."

Puis, penchant la tête sur le côté, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, en un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon...

Et aussi chaleureux que le soleil.

- "... tu es adorable."

Alors, lorsqu'enfin elle s'écarta et se retrouva face à l'enfant et son expression abasourdie... elle ne put que repartir sur un nouvel éclat de rire, pétillant et frais. **(3)**

xxx

La jeune femme tourbillonnait sur elle-même telle une petite fille, tout son être empreint d'une joie sans bornes, les pans de son kimono ondoyant gracieusement autour d'elle sous l'oeil perplexe de l'enfant.

Puis soudain elle s'arrêta, et, se tournant vers l'enfant, elle riva ses prunelles de feu dans les siennes, ses traits illuminés d'un sourire.

- "C'est vraiment... un drôle de sentiment!"

Puis, s'avançant doucement vers lui, elle ajouta avec mélancolie:

- "Mais tu vois, ce sentiment grandit en moi, jour après jour...

Cette _étincelle_ qui brûle en moi... se fait chaque jour plus forte, chaque jour plus intense.

Et un jour, quand je ne pourrai plus la contenir..."

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'enfant, l'éclat de ses prunelles dansant comme la flamme de l'âtre.

- "... elle m'emportera."

Puis elle s'agenouilla de nouveau face à lui, aussi sereine que si elle parlait du beau temps de la semaine. Cependant, elle le fixait avec une intensité sans égale, et sa voix semblait s'écouler, se tisser, inaltérable, comme le fil même du Destin.

- "Ce jour-là, tu comprendras enfin ce que c'est que vivre...

Ce jour-là, tu tueras un être humain pour la première fois.

Tu _me_ tueras..."

Elle posa alors un doigt sur la bouche du jeune garçon, avec une douceur indéfinissable...

Et lui ne pouvait qu'écouter, incapable d'aller contre cette voix guidée par une volonté farouche, et sans faille.

- "Oui, tu me tueras, me permettant de faire partie de toi, juste à cet instant...

Juste une fois..."

Elle posa la main sur son propre coeur.

- "Et mettant fin à la plus douce agonie qui soit."

Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'enfant, comme voulant l'emprisonner dans sa lumière écarlate, sa voix plus profonde, plus vibrante, que jamais.

- "Car il n'y a rien qui ne saurait me rendre plus heureuse, que de m'endormir pour toujours en emportant comme dernière image celle de ton visage penché au-dessus du mien.

Car il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur que celui de mourir de la main de l'être que l'on aime le plus...

De mourir dans ses bras, en une dernière étreinte."

Et soudain elle se releva, s'éloigna de l'enfant de quelques pas, puis, lui tournant le dos, son regard se posa sur le ciel étoilé que l'on apercevait entre les arbres du jardin tout proche.

- "Alors, cette étincelle m'emportera, là-haut, dans le ciel où elle rejoindra ses semblables, et où je continuerai de brûler, éternellement."

Elle se retourna vers l'enfant.

- "Et où, paradoxalement... je continuerai à _vivre_, pour toujours..."

Elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui, un petit sourire doux aux lèvres.

- "Mes pas résonnant derrière toi.

Mon souffle mêlé au tien.

Mes yeux veillant sur toi depuis le ciel..."

Elle se pencha vers lui, lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

- "Mon enfant..."

Elle lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, en une caresse infime...

En un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

- "Mon _héritier_..."

Puis elle lui chuchota à l'oreille ces mots, juste ces quelques mots, le coeur cognant tel un tambour dans sa poitrine, sa voix aussi légère qu'un souffle...

- "Mon Amour..."

Son regard flamboyant comme le soleil qui se lève.

- "Mon seul et unique... Amour."

Alors, quand l'enfant se tourna finalement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme lui sourit de nouveau, avec toute la douceur du monde.

Elle lui répondit simplement d'un sourire, une étincelle resplendissant au fond du coeur telle une étoile.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, tout près du Rainbow Bridge, l'homme observait les étoiles, remontant lentement le fil de ses souvenirs. Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre et il se tourna aussitôt, fixant d'un regard perçant le pont face à lui, de son seul oeil valide désormais.

De son oeil profond et doré, mais plus si vide...

Sur le pont en contrebas se tenait un jeune homme, de dos, sa fine silhouette enveloppée d'un manteau blanc immaculé balayé doucement par l'air nocturne.

Il ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence.

En l'apercevant, l'homme se raidit légèrement, mais se détendit la seconde d'après, comme honteux de sa propre réaction. Alors, veillant à ne pas attacher son regard trop intensément sur le jeune homme, il se mit à détailler sa silhouette, avec une douce lenteur.

Le jeune homme contemplait la ville en contrebas, tout son être empreint d'une mélancolie tendre, et, bien qu'il ne pût apercevoir son visage, il devinait fort bien le bandage enroulé autour de ses cheveux bruns, dissimulant son oeil blessé, et l'autre oeil fixant les lumières urbaines, triste émeraude esseulée sur ce visage blanc et pur.

Et ce que cette silhouette ne savait pas, c'était que, pour l'homme qui l'observait, les lumières de la ville, et même les étoiles, étaient devenues tout-à-coup bien fades.

Bien fades...

_Ce qu'il ignorait..._

L'homme secoua la tête, déterminé à attacher son attention sur un autre détail. Et, lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme allumait une cigarette, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un imperceptible sourire.

Lui-même laissa alors tomber sa propre cigarette sur le sol, inachevée, et l'écrasa négligemment de son pied, son regard unilatéral toujours rivé sur la silhouette immaculée, des mots tendres qu'on lui avait murmurés il y a longtemps lui revenant lentement en mémoire.

"Vivant", hein?...

Alors son sourire se fit profondément méprisant, et narquois, acide, et moqueur, mais pas moqueur envers la silhouette en contrebas, non...

Moqueur envers lui-même.

Et, conscient de cela, ce sourire s'élargit doucement, plus triste encore.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, une dernière fois, et lorsqu'une étoile lui adressa un clin d'oeil, ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme ils le faisaient autrefois.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, son oeil doré pétillant soudain à la lumière de la lune.

Cela avait assez duré.

Il esquissa un pas en direction de la silhouette, l'éclat de son oeil unique s'intensifiant à mesure qu'il approchait.

Allez...

Il sauta sur le pont et s'avança vers lui, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Il était temps que cette étincelle l'emporte.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'auteur, _toute heureuse _: Yahou! Cette fanfiction est terminée :) ! Argh, quand je lis ce genre de fin dans une fanfiction, cela me laisse sur ma faim... (pardon pour le jeu de mots idiot - -;) Mais je ne pouvais pas terminer autrement, parce-que pour cette histoire, il n'y a pas de plus belle fin que celle des Clamp!

Sorata, _relit la fin _: Attends: tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps, le célèbre et redoutable Sakurazukamori pensait à sa _maman_? Ce n'est pas un peu...

Regard noir dudit "célèbre et redoutable Sakurazukamori", qui, rappelons-le, n'est pas seulement "célèbre et redoutable", mais aussi, et surtout_, très _dangereux.

Sorata: Gloups! Je n'ai rien dit...

Yuzuhira, _attendrie_ : Mais non! Moi, je trouve cela trop _trop_ mimi...

L'auteur, _un immense sourire aux lèvres, sautillant partout _: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Hihi :) !

Deuxième regard noir... Tiens? Le vent se lève?

Yuzu et l'auteur: Aaaaaah! Pardon, pardon, on n'a rien dit!...

Subaru, _perdu dans ses pensées _: Au moins, il aura vécu une enfance entourée d'amour...

Silence.

Subaru, _se rend compte qu'il a parlé à voix haute _: Euh...

Regards insistants de la foule... (et sourire idiot de l'auteur)

Subaru,_ légèrement rouge _: Euh... je n'ai rien dit?

Et la foule estomaquée se précipite sur le pauvre Subaru, sans remarquer Seïshiro qui s'est reculé, ses lèvres ornées d'un sourire imperceptible.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Notes:

**(1)** : Ah, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Hihi, je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour tous ces personnages droits et sûrs de leurs convictions (même si l'adjectif "droit" ne convient pas vraiment à Seïshiro... - -; ), qui n'abandonnent pas quoi qu'il arrive afin de réaliser leur souhait... (comment cela, "un gros faible, plutôt"? Maiheu!... )

**(2)** : C'est la question qui me taraudait à la fin de Tokyo Babylon: "Mais pourtant, il a _cherché_, non?" Et s'il cherche avec autant d'ardeur, c'est bien que quelque part, il _espère_ trouver. Et il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut pour le cacher, "espérer" est une marque d'humanité...

**(3)** : Kya! Cette scène était dans ma tête depuis le début de l'histoire, et je mourais d'envie de l'écrire... Hip hip hip, hourra pour la Sakurazukamorette! (n'est-ce pas, Lyra? ;) )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'auteur, _toute contente _: Ahaha, sacré Subaru :) ! Mais tout de même... (_regarde la fanfiction d'un air affolé_) ...C'est décidé: je suis atteinte de "plumite", c'est-à-dire que ma main, dès qu'elle tient un stylo, ne peut plus s'arrêter d'écrire... (Seïshiro: Hum, n'est-ce pas toi qui disais vouloir "entreprendre des études médicales"? ; l'auteur: Euh... si :) . ; Seïshiro, _excédé_ : Et tu ne crois pas que si tu commences à inventer des noms médicaux, tu es, comment dire... "mal barrée"? ; l'auteur: En effet... V.V ; Seïshiro: ... Idiote.)

Eh oui, je vais rentrer en fac de Médecine, et du coup, durant l'année qui arrive, à cause du concours, je ne pourrai plus écrire... (ni lire de fanfictions, normalement... T.T) Mais, je sens que cela va être dur... Surtout que mon esprit est attiré en ce moment par un jeune homme droit et tendre, au regard déterminé, à l'immense courage, et à la gentillesse sans bornes... (Seïshiro: La revoilà qui s'emballe... - -; Mais au moins, elle va me laisser tranquille, maintenant. ; l'auteur: Snif! ) Gyaaah! Allez, moi aussi, courage :) !

Hihi, cette fanfiction m'a donné beaucoup de mal, mais j'ai été heureuse de l'écrire! (surtout la fin :) ) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et vous remercie de tout mon coeur, vous qui avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout! Je fais également un énoooooooorme bisou sur chaque joue de Lyra et Altayr, Sofela, Kokoroyume et Maveck pour leurs si gentilles reviews et leurs encouragements :) ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Gros gros bisous à tous, à bientôt et bonne rentrée :) !

Maeve


End file.
